Field
This application relates generally to wireless communications, including inter-system offloading and radio interworking within a communication environment.
Related Art
The cellular network industry and service providers have been developing inter-system offloading solutions to alleviate congestion within communication environments by delivering data originally targeted for cellular networks to one or more other complementary technologies such as wireless local area networks (WLAN). Inter-system offloading can reduce congestion issues and provide flexible bandwidth for load-balancing.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.